Los días rojos de Hinata
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Hinata esta en esos días donde todo es rojo, siente en especial una atracción hacia Menma, quien se aprovechara de los cambios hormonales de la Hyuga. ADVERTENCIA:LEMON


**Los días rojos de Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Dedicado a mi novio 3 quien hoy estuvo todo el día soportandome mientras le habla de este fic, te amo muchisimo y lo siento, sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi.**_

Despertó sintiendo humedad en su cama, lentamente se incorporó descubriéndose.

- ¡Diablos! - exclamó Hinata al notar la gran mancha de sangre que había dejado entre sus sabanas - Se me olvidó esta mierda - recogió su sabana y se la fue a llevar a una de las criadas.

Si algo había notado es que desde hace 4 días Hinata se veía mas bonita que te costumbre, y también su humor estaba peor, pero por alguna estúpida razón le atraía mas, era suya, el lo sabía después de tantas sesiones de besos que habían tenido durante los entrenamientos o alguna misión.

- Pff... que le pasa a esta mujer - gruño Menma, pasando su mano despreocupadamente por su despeinado cabello negro, y clavó su mirada azul en esa kunoichi con curvas pronunciadas que comía desesperada...chocolate - ¿Comiendo chocolate hime? Desde cuando te gusta...? Pensé que no tolerabas lo dulce - se burlo acercándose a Hinata que comía tranquila en una banca afuera de la dulcería.

- Parece que alguien me presta mucha atención - se jactó la Hyuga con media sonrisa. Nadie jamas conseguía ponerla nerviosa y Menma no iba a ser a excepción - que acosador - soltó con un bufido metiendo la última parte del chocolate a su boca. El ojiazul la miró de manera retadora, acercando su cara a la suya, Hinata no se inmutó sabía que el la estaba probando y no cedería, la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, concentrando su mirada en la pequeña blusa de red que llevaba, se le veían la mitad de los pechos y completamente el abdomen, posó su mano en el muslo blanco de Hinata y lo apretó gruñendo en el oído femenino - no me asustas - susurró parándose de su asiento y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, el Uzumaki solo la miro marcharse.

- ¡Ja y dice que no me desea! - dio una sonrisa orgullosa caminando hacia el bosque, tenía que entrenar con su katana nueva.

Hinata ya se había alejado algo, caminaba por el bosque aun sin rumbo, aunque no lo admitiera, estar junto de Menma desde que le comenzó la regla la ponía mal, sentía calor en la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo.

Aún no estaba segura de que tipo de relación llevaba con el hijo de Minato y Kushina, pero eran algo, ella tampoco quería tantas formalidades después de todo. La sacaba de quicio constantemente, pero por alguna razón... lo amaba, y estaba segura que el sentía lo mismo por ella, aunque lucharan cada vez que podían e intentaban destruirse lanzandose kunais y papeles bomba. Que podía hacer, nada, así eran ellos, ella la mejor kunoichi de Konoha con un byakugan perfecto, jounin desde los 15 - actualmente tenía 17 - y futura lider del clan Hyuga y el un shinobi tan guapo como competitivo, egolatra, déspota y macabro, con hambre de poder y de superioridad, cuyas habilidades eran casi iguales que las de cualquier Kage. Ella siempre había pensado que Menma iba a terminar siendo un criminal clase S, era demasiado obscuro, pero eso era lo que precisamente le gustaba de el, su personalidad compleja, obscura y misteriosa, sabía que el no iba a ser el príncipe que pondría su cuerpo de escudo contra un kunai protegiéndola. Y ya habían estado en esa situación, lo que Menma había hecho era matar al ninja antes de que se lo lanzara, claro, para despues decirle - _lo se, estas loca por mí, pero en vez de admirarme deberías poner mas atención en tus batallas hime - _recordarlo aún la hacía apretar los dientes, sobre todo porque el acertó, pero no podían culparla del todo, antes el no solía usar camisa, simple se paseaba luciendo su envidiable anatomía.

Escucho los ruidos de unas pequeñas explosiones que se le hacían conocidos.

- Byakugan - susurró mirando de donde provenían los sonidos, era Menma a la orilla del río luchando contra sus clones de sombra con su katana. Se acerco sigilosamente a donde estaba el Uzumaki, como la gran ninja que es, no había hecho ningún ruido porque Menma no la noto, se escondió tras un gran árbol y lo siguió observando mientras entrenaba, ella se encontraba en su 4 día rojo, ya casi no le salía sangre, pero aun estaban los cambios hormonales, Menma se movía con gran rapidez golpeando sus clones y haciendolos desaparecer, se veía realmente sexy, su cuerpo sudaba debido al entrenamiento, Menma al acabar con todos sus clones se quito la camisa y dejo al descubierto aquel abdomen tan marcado que volvía loca a Hinata, volvió a hacer otro clon con el que empezó a batallar sin descanso ese molesto calor se volvía a concentrar en su intimidad, verlo con poca ropa solo lo aumentaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarse los pechos mientras se mordia un labio, eso se sentía tan bien, dio un pequeño suspiro y vio como Menma paro por un segundo y dio media sonrisa, su ataque contra el clon subió de velocidad, Hinata por su parte se sentía excitada por lo que veía, bajo una de sus manos hasta su intimidad que ya estaba empezando a humedecerse, masajeaba su clítoris dando pequeños círculos alrededor de el, mientras que con la otra seguía apretándose mas el pecho, jadeaba los mas bajo que podía para que el no la escuchara, pero las cosas comenzaban a subir de temperatura.

- Como hombre me siento alagado que te masturbes mirándome entrenar Hinata-hime - dijo Menma apareciendo de la nada atras de ella, Hinata abrió muchos los ojos volviendo rápidamente sus manos hacia sus costados.

- ¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta que estaba aquí - preguntó intentando recobrar la compostura, aunque un leve sonrojo la delataba, aun seguía dándole la espalda a Menma.

- Desde que llegaste, pero que mala kunoichi eres - se burlo, ella ya se imaginaba la estúpida y sensual sonrisa que se estaba formando en aquel rostro masculino tan perfecto.

- Y... ¿ Por que no te volviste en cuanto me notaste? - enserio tenia esa duda, el había dejado que lo mirara mientras entrenaba. Se acerco completamente a ella, pegando su pecho a su espalda.

- Pero vamos... no pares hime - sugirió mientras besaba su cuello, Hinata al sentir el contacto comenzó a temblar y a excitarse de nuevo mientras el seguía repartiendo besos por su cuello. - Entonces lo haré yo - exclamo al notar que ella no hacía nada, eso a la vez era bueno, no se estaba oponiendo al contacto y el desde hace años que la deseaba, había jurado ser su primer y ultimo hombre, Hinata solo podía ser suya, sabia que era virgen, la había estado cuidando siempre aunque ella no se diera cuenta, mandaba a sus clones a vigilarla durante las noches, era su mujer, y no seria de nadie mas. Ademas... el también era virgen después de todo.

Comenzó a apretar sus dos pechos con desesperación, Hinata ya lo conocía, no podía esperar ternura de su parte, y si el también la conocía sabia que lo que menos quería era que fuera cuidadoso, ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a el y estampar sus labios de una manera frenética, sus lenguas batallaron entre si, intentando demostrar quien era mejor.

- Ahh... Menma - suspiró de manera orgasmica Hinata mientras el la recargaba en el árbol y le subía una pierna para envolverla en su cadera, Menma se aplastaba contra ella haciendo que se rozaran continuamente sus sexos.

- Hime - suspiro tambien llevando sus manos al trasero de la peliazul haciendo que el contacto incrementara, arrastro su mano ahora hacia el short de ella masturbandola con agilidad y destreza, Hinata gemía al sentir aquel delicioso contacto, pero no se quedo atrás una de sus manos voló hacia el pantalón de Menma y se lo bajo a tirones, el le respondió quitandole la chamarra y la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos, el al verlos se relamió los labios, los miraba con lujuria y hambre, se pego a ellos lamiendolos, succionandolo y mordiéndolos mientras ella acariciaba su miembro y lo masturbaba con fuerza, se empezó a bajar poco a poco hasta quedar a la altura del gran sexo del ojiazul, lo masturbo mas de prisa comenzó a lamerle la cabeza. El gemía, jamas había sentido tanto placer, Hinata lo masturbaba y le hacia sexo oral a la vez, estaba en el paraíso - Voy... a correrme hime - alcanzo a decir antes de lanzar su semen en la boca de la Hyuga quien se lo trago todo.

- Hazme tuya - le dijo la ojiperla mientras el la acostaba en el pasto y le sacaba sus ultimas dos prendas, el short y sus bragas, al abrirle las piernas noto que tenía unas gotas de sangre en su parte. _Con que esto era, estaba de mal humor y con antojos porque estaba en sus días _pensó, Hinata iba a protestar pero antes de que dijera algo el la calló con un pequeño beso.

- Vuelvo - contesto desapareciendo en un segundo, y al siguiente volviendo a su lugar con agua del río en la mano, le quito la sangre con eso, ya se encontraba lista, Hinata sonrió al ver el detalle, Menma tenia sus momentos... bajo su cara hacia la intimidad de ella y comenzó a devorarla, pasando su lengua libremente, su cuerpo le pertenecía, era suya, sintió como se aferraba a su cabello negro mientras arqueaba la espalda.

- Mas rápido Menma - suplico extasiada, estaba llegando al orgasmo, el al notarlo empezó a succionar con fuerza su clítoris, hasta que un grito de placer llego a sus oídos y vio como se relajaba con una sonrisa.

- No te relajes tan rápido Hinata, esto apenas comienza . Advirtió colocándose entre sus piernas y penetrandola con fuerza pero sin ser violento, a la Hyuga a pesar de que le dolio al instante comenzó a moverse haciendo que Menma la embistiera rápido quería sentir su hombría, quería que la hiciera su mujer de todas las maneras posibles. El seguía en su tarea cada vez haciéndolo mas rápido Hinata estaba tan estrecha y deliciosa que estaba por correrse por segunda vez. Aumento el ritmo de las penetraciones.

- ¡Ah... ah... ah Menma, mas... ah... mmmm... ah! - gemía Hinata, lo cual hacía que se sintiera orgulloso como hombre, unos segundos después sintió como el interior de su novia se contraía apretando su miembro y haciéndolo eyacular.

-Ahhhhhhh - gruño con satisfacción La beso de nuevo, pero con mas tranquilidad ahora. - Eres una novia... perfecta - le elogio mientras se acomodaba junto a ella.

- ¿Novia? Desde cuando somos novios Uzumaki - pregunto clavando su mirada color perla en los ojos azules.

- Siempre hemos sido novios, no porque no te lo haya dicho directamente quería decir que no lo eramos - explicó - y hoy se confirma - asintió incandose y jalando a Hinata hasta ponerla en cuatro. Ella entendió al instante lo que quería hacer.

- Creo que a mi novio le gusta de perrito - se burlo mientras se acomodaba para recibir de nuevo un placer adictivo que solamente Menma Uzumaki podía darle.

Hicieron el amor toda la tarde, fueron mas de 8 veces las que Menma hizo su mujer a Hinata Hyuga, ese día mientras lo hacían el descubrió 3 cosas.

La primera, Hinata lo amaba , y eso era bueno porque el también la amaba, claro, a su extraña manera.

Segundo, era una ninfomana, por lo menos con el y eso le había demostrado cuando el cerro los ojos para descansar un poco y ella lo monto y comenzó a cabalgarlo con urgencia sin que la viera venir.

Tercero, Hinata se ponía caliente cuando estaba en sus días rojos, lo que quería decir, que el próximos mes, no la dejaría sola por nada de el mundo y aprovecharía la situación.

Porque el solo quería como mujer a Hinata, era la única capaz de igualarlo y a la que le había entregado no solo su virginidad de hombre, sino también su corazón, aunque no lo dijera de manera verbal.

**Les gusto? A mi me encanto escribirlo, lo cierto esque me estoy volviendo super fan de Menma y me encanta la pareja que hace con Hinata, son indiscutiblemente hermosos e irresistibles. Dejen sus comentarios, se los agradeceria mucho, recuerden que son los reviews los que motivan a un escritor seguir haciendo fics.**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografia o si repeti demasiado algunas palabras, pero escribi y subi muy rapido este fic.**

Los quiere

Ross Namikaze.


End file.
